Intramedullary rods, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,794 to Maffei et al. are metal implants used to stabilize long bone fractures. The rods are placed into the center of the bone in the medullary canal and left in place after the fracture heals.
With severe compound or open fractures, such metal implants or rods are not inserted until the chance of infection is passed. Instead, the bone and soft tissue envelope are cleaned by “debridement and washing” to decrease bacterial count and to remove contaminated devascularized tissue. Temporary stability is provided to the limb by means of an external fixator device applied to the bone. One such device is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,696,668 to Winquist et al.
This document relates to a new and improved temporary fracture stabilization device. The device provides temporary fracture stabilization until conditions are appropriate for permanent repair with a traditional intramedullary rod. Unlike prior art temporary fracture stabilization devices or frames, the new temporary stabilization device incorporates two intramedullary fixation rods that are connected together by means of two extramedullary connectors and a fastener that extend outside the bone canal and allow for timely disassembly and implant retrieval. The temporary fracture stabilization device is unique as the construct provides temporary fracture stability and time released antibiotic treatment. The device incorporates a relatively simple structure that may be quickly and relatively easily utilized to stabilize an open fracture. As such it is particularly useful in the field including, particularly, by field medics on battlefields.